1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to instant messaging between clients in a network data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program product for multiple login for a user of instant messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging involves exchanging messages in real-time between two or more people. Instant messaging (IM) requires that all participants be logged onto an IM service at the same time. Also known as a “chatting,” IM has become very popular for both business and personal use. In business, IM provides a way to contact co-workers any time of the day, providing they are at their computers. Thus, IM is often used as a way to avoid telephone tag, whether the communication continues as text messages or winds up as a traditional phone call.
Electronic mail (e-mail) and instant messaging are often used in a similar manner, but e-mail is not real-time. Both e-mail and IM post messages to a server; however, an e-mail client generally retrieves messages from the server infrequently relative to an IM client, which is constantly polling the server for new message. Thus, with e-mail, there can be delays of several minutes or even hours. Like e-mail attachments, IM systems generally allow for file transfers. Also like e-mail, some IM systems allow users to send messages even if the recipient is not currently online. IM also allows users to communicate by speaking, rather than typing, if they have a headset attached to the client device. Therefore, IM is not necessarily limited to text-only communication.
Each user of an IM system has a unique identification, also referred to as a user name. In order to set up an instant message, a user typically adds the user names of the people with whom they want to communicate to a “buddy list,” also known as a friends list or contact list. When a user logs on to the Internet with IM client software, other users may be instantly alerted. Similarly, when the user logs off, other users are also notified of this occurrence.
Instant messaging became popular after Israeli-based ICQ introduced its service in 1996, which was later acquired by America Online (AOL). AOL® Instant Messenger (AIM®), Microsoft Network MSN® Messenger/Windows® Messenger, and Yahoo!® Messenger are examples of widely used IM services. Still other companies provide IM programs that work with combinations of known services.
With the proliferation of computers into the personal lives and business environments of users, a user may have several client devices at his or her disposal. For instance, a user may have a laptop in the living room, an Internet appliance connected to the television, a desktop computer in the home office, and a telephone device with an IM client. A user may also have an IM client available in a video game console or personal digital assistant, for example. In fact, computer savvy users may even multiple computers sharing a single display through a display switcher. When a user switches between computing devices, the user must log off of the IM service on a first device and then log onto the IM service on a second device. The user must then re-establish the IM session with the other participants.